


Boys Are Weak

by Shippings_galore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys are weak, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Forget about guns, Girls are just as strong as boys, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Stiles you are the best, Tampons, tampons are the greatest weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: After the girls get sent over to the benches (and Stiles) during PE, they revolt and plan a strategy. They test their knowledge during a senior field trip to the zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

"This is so not fucking fair." Erica groaned.

Erica, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were going to play dodgeball with the rest of their class when the coach announced that if people didn't want to play, they could walk in the sidelines. Every single girl immediately walked away from their teams, while the three girls and guy decided to stay. The coach immediately had told them to get out and walk because, _it's just fair to all the guys, and Stiles you know you are going to get hit in the face several times. Do us a favor and just don't play._

"I know." Stiles sighed.

"I am capable of throwing a ball to hit someone." Lydia snarled as her eyes glinted with some sort of evil emotion.  

"I have perfect accuracy. I would've been valuable to those dicks." Allison stated.

"Right?!" Stiles flailed his arms.

"I am stronger then they are, I am faster, smarter, has better reflexes. I am werewolf!" Erica whispered the last part, but still kept her eyes full of anger.

"We're going to protest." Stiles said and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Stiles, you're not even a girl." Erica arched a brow.

"Doesn't mean I don't care." Stiles defends himself.

"He does care. You should've seen him during the debate in English. He was roasting everyone within 5 feet radius. He's the reason we won." Scott chimed in as he plopped down beside Allison.

"What are guys doing here?" Erica asked the boys as they came and sat down with them on the bleachers.

"We didn't like that he did that to you guys." Isaac admitted and laid down on the floor, and placed his head on Stiles's lap.

Stiles began to run his fingers through the blonde's soft curls.

"Plus, dodgeball is boring." Jackson sniffed and laid his head on Lydia's lap.

Isaac nodded and threw one of his legs across Erica's lap.

"Whatever." Erica rolled her eyes before curling herself against Boyd.

Stiles stayed quiet through his pack's conversation, his fingers never stopping from their activity on Isaac's hair. He smirked as an idea popped in to his head.

"Oh no." Boyd whispered just as Stiles punched the air in victory with his hand that wasn't petting Isaac.

"I have a fantastic idea!" Stiles whispered excitedly.

The girls smiled viciously.  

"Spill." Allison leaned in.

"Okay so you know the coach is like 'us boys are tough and manly' right? Well I know one way to show him how piss poor his manly boys are." Stiles said, impersonating the voice of a manly man.

"How?" Scott and Isaac said at the exact same time.

"They have one fear that can make them scream like girls. Tampons. During our senior field trip, the one Derek volunteered to chaperone, I will throw a tampon at the back of the bus because that's where all the boys sit at for some odd reason that is to show off how loud and annoying they can be. It'll show our PE coach, who is also chaperoning, how boys are scaredy cats." Stiles explained.

"No." Scott said.

"What? Why?" Stiles whined.

"Because Derek is going to say no to this idea." Boyd responded.

"Oh... Oh... Never mind. We won't do it. I don't want to be burdened with the fact I won't get laid for two weeks." Stiles said, horrified at the realization.

"Ew!" The pack exclaimed.

"What? We have sex almost every other day. I'm so fucking loose, he doesn't even need to prep me for that long." Stiles kept going.

"No. Stiles. Stop. My ears." Scott whined. Literally.

"Your ears? What about our ears you dumbass!" Jackson snapped.

"Oh my god our sex is hot. Have you guys ever just gone wild in your sex? Have you guys ever been knotted?! It's so fucking good. That's it. Mama getting knotted tonight. Let me text Derek." Stiles took out his phone and barely dodged the punch Jackson threw his way.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"Derek. Make them stop." Stiles complained from his seat on top of Derek's lap.

They were currently on the bus, going to the Senior fieldtrip. Scott and Allison were sitting behind them, Boyd and Erica were sitting in front of them, Jackson and Lydia were sitting beside them, and Isaac was sitting beside Derek. Yes, Stiles had made the baby of the pack sit with the alpha mates of the pack. Which was one of the reasons that Stiles was currently on top of Derek's lap.

They had been getting on the bus when the boys in the back began to wolf whistle at the girls of the pack. Which didn't help at all because the boys became extremely possessive, and it made the girls kind of pissed off. Erica had flipped them the bird while Lydia glared so hard some of the boys actually backed down. Now, just five minutes later, they were trying to get the attention of some poor girls a few seats behind the pack.

Derek sighed and turned around and glared at the boys. They quieted down immediately and Derek smirked. The pack kept talking and going about their business when it started back up again. This time with a slightly heavy set but beautiful girl  **(Author's note** : I think heavy set girls are the best **!)**  who was sitting alone and was playing Pokémon Go on her phone. Derek was about to turn around when Stiles stopped him.

"I got this." Stiles smirked evilly, "Erica, tampon please."

Derek gave him a choked gasped as Erica handed him a brand new unwrapped tampon. Stiles took it and stood up before hurtling it to the guys. It hit one right on the chest. The boys stopped talking as their friend dramatically fell out of his seat. Then, like a roll of thunder, they screamed and scrambled to get away. One was actually eyeing the emergency escape window. One of the guys, who was actually a gentlemen and had ignored them most of the time, rolled his eyes and moved to sit with the shy girl they had been tormenting.

The bus driver finally pulled over and made Stiles go pick it up. Stiles nodded and scrambled off of Derek and walked to the back of the bus with huge grin. He could feel the intense glare Derek was giving the boys, as if warning them to not do anything. Stiles picked up the tampon and skipped back to his seat and handed it back to Erica, before turning around to face the guys.

"You guys are fucking wimps." Stiles yelled before plopping back down on Derek's lap.

His mate wrapped his arms around his waist and chuckled. The pack soon followed with the laughter, which made the bus erupt in to laughs. Stiles grinned at the girl they had been tormenting, who gave him a small smile, and gave the guy a thumbs-up. The guy smiled before asking the girl out. Stiles was proud for a few seconds that there was some decent guys in the world before deciding to make out with Derek and make his pack suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
